Naruto: The Killer Croc
by DivineTrinity96
Summary: After an attack on his life Naruto finds the croc summoning contract and takes the name of Killer Croc and begins to take the Shinobi world by storm! Inspired by GamesRMine. Some Ocs. Slight OOC.


**Hello there everyone I hope everyone is having a great day! I'm new at fan fiction so please go easy on me. Now I was inspired to this story after GamesRMines original story Naruto: Killer Croc. I really enjoyed it but at the time I didn't know that it had been adopted by someone who never posted it, so here I am to do a spinoff I guess you could say on my take on the idea.** **I was allowed to do this just letting everyone know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the original character Killer Croc, both are owned by their own respective owners and companies this is just fan fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new start

Naruto was a boy who could never fit in. Whither it be games, social interaction, or even just a simple stroll everyone ignored him and treated him like dirt. The Third Hokage tried several attempts to help the boy, but no matter what it always ended up with Naruto being the victim. So eventually even the old kage tried not to intervene much in the boy's life.

During different times of the year Naruto was forced to leave the village for a certain amount of fixed time. This was made by the Hokage to protect him when ever certain events would take place. It was mainly for his protection, but due to the still uneasy tensions left by the last war, it was always dangerous.

Infact it was around the time of year when young Naruto was outside of the village. The biggest festival of the year was taking place there in honor of the late Forth Hokage who saved the village from the Kyuubi.

He was being escorted by two teams of Anbu through the Land of Fire as to make it seem as though it was a trip. Right now they were going through a swamp just outside the border beyween the land of fire and the land of waves. Unknown to them they were being followed by an unknown group.

The unknown group was complety unnoticed, as they were watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Naruto was eyeing a nearby clump of trees when he spotted something that reflected the dimming light. His curiosity aroused, he spoke quietly "Hey, I see some- thing in the swamp. I'm going to get closer to see what it is."

None of the Anbu heard him though as they kept going only for Naruto to slip away from them. Well rather those in the back didn't truly care what could happen to the boy. The unknown group quickly and silently attacked the splintered group. Quickly, they pulled their weapons, their only hope that they could finish them off before the lone Naruto was attacked. A nearly soundless battle commenced, the team working as quietly as they could in hopes that Naruto would not hear and respond and in so doing give away his lonely position.

Meanwhile, Naruto made his way though the dimly lit swamp towards the glinting light. Raucous calls from unseen birds split the air. Glancing over his shoulder, he realized that he had come farther than he thought. He could no longer see nor hear the rest of his group. Still, he resolutely forged forward certain that the mysterious light was important. As he drew closer to the light, he saw that it was reflecting from a silvery object that was stuck in the branches of one of the trees.

Excitement flooded him as he saw that it was a scroll about the size of the toad summoning contract. He cautiously made his way to it, all the while watching his step- wary of traps. Reaching the tree, he paused, then reached out and freed the scroll from it's wooden prison. When nothing untoward happened, he took a deep breath and unrolled it.

Reading carefully, he realized that it was a summoning contract with the crocodiles. He further noted that it also had a bloodline for the first person to sign it. With a sudden tightening of his stomach, his eyes flew to the bottom of the scroll. Joyous relief flooded him as he realized that there was no signature on the scroll. Barely pausing, he quickly drew a kunai and cut his finger to sign his name in blood, as was customary. As he lifted his bloody finger from the scroll, it began to glow with an eerie light. His body involuntarily jerked back as an immense pain shot though his body, starting from his heart, working it's way through his muscles, and then his skin as well.

Shaking from the on-going pain, Naruto looked at his body. His skin began to thicken and turn green and scaly like that of a croc. Then, he let out a cry of agony as his nose began to elongate into a small snout and his eyes shifted slightly to each side. The searing pain in his body was not abating, and Naruto realized that his muscle mass was visibly increasing. The cry of the birds became nearly unbearable as his hearing and sense of smell joined with the overall pain in his muscles to begin to overload his brain.

He brought his shaking arm up into his field of vision and noted that his nails had turned into thick razor-sharp claws. Baring his teeth, he felt them grow long and sharp. His trembling increased and he fell to his knees. His orange shirt ripped, then tore away as did his pants leg. He grew to 3 inches larger then Lee when finally the pain grew too much to bear any more and he fell unconscious into the black water of the swamp.

The sounds of his transformation had not gone unnoticed and one of the unknown ninjas broke away moved in for the kill. He approached the spot where Naruto had gone under, his weapon at the ready. Raising his sword, he prepared to stab down into the water when a large croc erupted from the water. Huge jaws snapped around his body and, with a flip of it's massive body, it dragged him under. Nearby, another croc gently opened his mouth and took Naruto's unresisting body into careful jaws. Soon, a rippling water trail was the only sign of the crocs passage deeper into the swamp.

Upon dealing with the Anbu guards the remainder of the group met up at the area where Naruto and their teammate were last at. " Where's the target?" The leader asked.

" Gone, and with one of ours. The only things left are shreds of his clothing, but that's all." one of the ones examining the area said.

" Danzo-sama will not be pleased." Another said.

" We'll keep looking, but if he is dead then it won't matter anymore." The leader said. They then kept away as to search a little longer, but not knowong that Naruto was already long gone.

Some distance away, Naruto was slowly gaining consciousness. The croc had gently laid him on a protected bank and he was surrounded by other crocodiles. All of them watching for danger. His brow knit while he remembered all that had happened to him. Looking at his green, scaled body, he knew that no one will believe his current massive form was Naruto. Sighing, he thought "This is a new start for me, at least."

Raising himself on knobby elbows, he looked at his surroundings and realized that he could not go back to Konoha now. Even if he could convince his friends of his identity, there was no place for him there. Sitting up, he stretched his limbs and shook out his thankfully pain-free muscles. Rising purposefully, he performed the summing jutsu. Since he was expecting a toad, he was quite surprised to see a very large croc standing before him once the mist cleared. Even more surprising was the dark black vest the croc wore. Shaking his head at the strange direction his life had so suddenly taken, he inclined his head in greeting and prepared to meet his destiny.

Jaw dropping, Naruto stared in amazement at the monstrous croc standing before him. His mind was still muzzy, but it appeared to be at least eighty feet long. He was shaking his head in dumb-founded surprise when an image of the scroll popped into his head. His suddenly remembered signing the contract, which made the crocodile in front of him a bit more explainable. Sitting all the way up, he cleared his throat to speak. "Excuse me, but can you um….. please explain why I look like this?" He indicated his scaly green body with one fist.

The giant croc peered sharply at him before replying in a gruff voice "This look is part of your bloodline, as is an alliance with crocodiles and alligators." The croc indicated the horde surrounding Naruto. Naruto eyed the crocodiles surrounding him. There were now nearly twenty of them, all with their heads facing various directions, alert for danger.

The croc inclined his head gently, then continued. "My name is Kinguwani, boss of the Crocodile Summons ." As Naruto's eyes sought the croc's again, his attempted smile came out as a kind of grimace, because of his new physiology did not allow for much range of expression. "Well, I _was_ known as Naruto, but I think I will go by Croc now."

The massive reptile threw his head back and laughed, of course it sounded gruff and not joyful at all. As his laughter died, he spoke to Naruto. " I like it, but go by Killer Croc so that it sounds more intimidating." A small chuckle escaped his massive jaws.

Naruto stared up at Kinguwani and said "Ok, I get it." This was followed by a deep breath, then "Do I have permission to summon your kind?" Naruto nearly held his breath while awaiting the answer.

The great beast caught his eyes and replied "Sure kid. You can always do that. After all, you are our first summoner." Then a sly look crossed his eyes while he watched Naruto scramble uncomfortably in the mud trying to get up. "The way out of the swamp is over there." Then, with a tilt of his head indicating a direction to the left, he puffed out of existence, leaving Naruto to head off in that direction. Naruto sighed, shook the kinks out of his massive body and started walking through the swamp with at least four crocs following him and the cries of wild birds echoing behind.

After nearly a day of walking through seemingly endless black water and spongy land with his only companions the crocodiles that never left his vicinity and the unseen, but always heard wild birds, he stopped to take stock of himself. The exercise had not tired him out and he realized that his new form must have come with increased endurance.

" What's wrong kid you sense something?" One of his new companions Ryūketsunowani asked.

" I don't know it feels like something's off." Naruto explained.

" It's probaly just you still trying to adjust to your new senses." Another one of his new friends, Ikariwani stated.

" Perhaps..." Naruto wondered aloud.

Looking around, he noted that the scenery had changed little. As far as he could see, it was black water, split by meandering chunks of land and dotted with water trees. His gaze stopped as he realized that the cries of the birds had fallen quiet. Quickly, he crouched down and shortly he heard shouting in the distance. Swiftly, he dove into the blackish water and silently began to swim in the direction of the shouts. He barely noticed his croc companions following stealthily behind him.

As he approached the source of the noise, he saw that it was a small group of merchants and their families. They appeared to be threatened by a group of armed bandits. As he observed for a moment, taking in all the details he saw one of the bandits roughly grab a little girl making his eyes darkened in hate and his teeth bared in an involuntary snarl.

He surveyed the scene once more, before he began to swim very fast, but also very quietly towards the bandit with the little girl. As he approached the back of one of the bandits, he leapt out of the water with a loud roar scaring both parties.

Grabbing the unlucky bandit, he raised him over his head, and then threw him at the others in his group. The bandits reacted quickly and another came at him, attempting to land a punch on his face. Instead, Naruto leaned in, then bit down on the man's forearm and shook his head violently, resulting in a loud cry of pain and red gushing from the wound. Releasing his hold on the arm, Naruto hit him with a hard right punch at the bandits face. And with his scaled hands he was able draw more blood from the bandit's face. The other bandits had fallen back in horror before turning and running away in fear while the one with the little girl was screaming in fear and panic. "I'll kill her if you come closer. I will!"

Naruto, if his face allowed, would have smirked as he noticed Ryūketsunowani moving in on the man from behind. Speaking in a gruff voice, Naruto said "Should've watched your back." Trembling, afraid to take his eyes off Naruto, the man did not look back. Ryūketsunowani snapped down on his leg, forcing him to drop the girl. She swiftly ran back to her family as the man was dragged into the water. Naruto then turned his attention to the merchants and, taking a step towards them asked "Are you all right? hope ya did not get hurt did ya?"

The presumable leader of the group tentatively took a few steps towards Naruto, then responded in a shaky voice "We're fine thanks to you. Is there anything we can give you to repay our debt?"

Naruto looked down at himself and said with a shake of his head "Yeah, some new clothes would do- if it is not to much trouble."

The leader's head bobbled as he said "Not at all! If you want, you can accompany us through the swamp. We will give you food in exchange for protection from bandits and your choice of our belongings. We are on are way to the Village of the Hidden Mist."

Naruto gave his best approximation of a smile, then said "Sure." The merchants wasted no time going through their packs and he was soon the owner of a larger pair of black pants and a brown poncho-like thing with a hood. Gathering together, they started to make thier way to the Village of the Hidden Mist.

* * *

The new Mizukage was staring at his calendar and deciding that he was not having a good year. His predecessor had turned out to be Orochimaru in disguise, so he could weaken Mist, hence the bloodline purge. Shaking his head, he sighed and thought that at least he had managed to save _some_ clans. Unfortunately, all the really powerful ones had died. He also made it known that the 7 Swordsman of the Mist were no longer concidered traitors even though most of them were now dead except for two.

Shaking his head once more, the Mizukage thought that was what he really needed, bloodlines. For a moment, he stared sightlessly around the room, questions churning around his brain. A weary, futile feeling threatened to overwhelm him. To shake it off, he stood and walked over to the window. He looked out with little interest until he saw a group of traders coming into town. "Well, at least they still had trade and good supplies." he thought. The Mizukage knew that bloodlines just didn't come up to a village, go to the 'kage's office and say "Hey, I have a bloodline. I want to become a member of this village. All right?" Shaking his head, the Mizukage allowed himself a small smile at his fancy. While it was a fantasy, it would be oh- so much easier if it could happen that way!

Walking into the hidden Mist village, Naruto was looking around at all the new sights. It was similar to Konoha, but the buildings were shorter and painted like the ever-present Mist. It made it hard to tell where the village ended and the Mist began. Craning his neck to see more, Naruto traveled a few more feet into town, but then he stopped dead as he smelled something. A smell that had haunted his dreams many a night. His other senses forgotten, Naruto took a long whiff, them broke out into a huge grin. Ramen noodles! His stomach began to growl hungrily and his mouth watered, drool dripping from his long teeth. Following his nose, he quickly made his way towards the noodle stand in the village square. He was suddenly and almost fiercely glad he still had the money he took with him from Konoha.

As Naruto sat down to order, he checked to see that he still had his hood up, for obvious reasons. With his new "look" people might think he was more interested in them than the noodles. Having ordered and assured himself that his noodles were on the way, he glanced around the square. It was a fairly active day with people bustling around going about their every-day business. It could have been any day in Konoha. No-one seemed to be giving him a second look, so Naruto began to relax.

With several empties bowls and one new bowl of noodles in front of him, Naruto had relaxed enough to begin to savor the rest of his meal. As he enjoyed the salty goodness of his noodles, he gave some thought to his situation. He had not really thought about what he might do once they reached the village. He had strictly concentrated on getting the travelers safely there. Once they had arrived, he had separated from them as quickly as possible and then, well, that enticing aroma had hi-jacked him! Naruto grinned to himself. Now, though, he realized that he had some responsibilities that came along with his bloodline. "I should probably go visit the Kage to see if I become a ninja." he thought. " Although I was never allowed to do anything like that in Konoha, which means I'm not exactly skilled yet."

Naruto knew that it would be hard, after all it had been common knowledge that Mist people did not like bloodlines. As he scraped up the last few noodles in his bowl, Naruto decided that he might as well get the duty over with sooner rather than later. As he paid, his eyes searched above the buildings around the square and soon spotted the Mizukage Tower.

Standing up, he stretched, checked that his hood was still in place, then started towards the tower. As he approached the tower, he listened to the conversations going on around him in the increasingly crowded street. His eyes widened, when he heard that Orochimaru caused the bloodline purge and that Mist wanted bloodlines- and wanted them badly! Chuckling under his breath, he felt relieved. This wouldn't be as bad as he had anticipated. He would have smiled if he could, but settled for grinning to himself.

As Naruto entered the tower and walked up the many stairs to the 'kage's office, he began to second-guess his decision. He had to admit to himself that he was suddenly scared out of his mind. He had never met a kage besides the Hokage, but what he knew of the others was enough to make anyone nervous. How would he explain himself? Perhaps the kage would take one look at him and scream for his death.

He knew he barely looked human now. He paused and shook himself out of his sudden panic. He firmly reminded himself that THIS 'kage was supposed to be desperate for bloodlines, according to the conversation he had overheard. Pulling his hood more securely forward and taking a deep breath, he approached the secretary. Taking one more deep breath, Naruto cleared his throat and spoke "I would like to see the Mizukage."

Without looking up from his paperwork, the secretary replied in a bored tone "State your business with the Mizukage."

Clearing his throat again, Naruto tried for a firm tone "It's about becoming a shinobi for Mist."

The secretary's head popped up in surprise. With wide eyes, he quickly, but covertly looked Naruto over, then bustled into the kage's office. The Mizukage was trying to bring order to the piles of parchment on his desk. He sometimes felt they were his worst enemy. When his secretary burst in and told him that a young man was here, asking to become a ninja for Mist. He straightened in surprise as his eyebrows flew up. The statement had taken him so off-guard that for a moment he was speechless, mainly because it was something that VERY rarely occurred.

It quickly passed, though, and he tried to grill his secretary for details, but apparently the man had very few. Rolling his eyes at the hapless secretary, he demanded to know who would come up and just ask to become a shinobi. Finally, he flapped his hands at the man and told him to bring the guest in immediately! As his secretary hurried from the room, the Mizukage quickly thought over his options in the upcoming conversation. He decided that he would talk to the stranger in a friendly tone and try not to appear too eager so as to not scare away potential ninja. He rubbed his hands as he felt a lifting of the heavy burden he had been carrying. "This could be our salvation." he thought.

Naruto was still standing in front of the empty desk when the secretary came hurrying back out and said " He will see you now" before reseating himself. While the secretary's head was bowed over his paperwork, Naruto could feel his eyes following him as he walked towards the 'kage's office.

Naruto paused briefly in front of the door, squared his shoulders, then opened it wide. He did not step in yet, but quickly looked over the room. There was a couch on the left and on the right wall were pictures of each succeeding Mizukage. Naruto noticed that one had shurikens stabbed into it (like a dart board). A massive oak desk dominated the room near the middle, piled high with parchment sorted into haphazard stacks.

Two wooden chairs were arranged in front of the desk and a large leather-bound one in back held the Mizukage. His face was drawn and lined with deep wrinkles and his red, pinched eyes spoke of sleepless nights and unpleasant dreams. He had a long, pure white goatee and he was wearing shapeless gray robes. As he spotted Naruto, he waved him in with a hopeful smile. He then spoke in a fast, but friendly voice "Greetings. Now what is it that you can offer me and this village of value? Did you have ninja training before you came here? What village did you come from?" This was all said with no discernable pause for breath.

Naruto swayed back on his feet from the flood of questions, but the tone had been friendly enough, so he replied slowly and deliberately "My name is Killer Croc now. I was from Konoha, but I dont have a home anymore. Back there I wasn't allowed to be a ninja so I dont have any training. I do have a summing contract and I possess a new bloodline that…" Here Naruto paused as he searched for the words to explain. "Well, it kind of made me look like a crocodile."

The Mizukage barely heard anything that came after "new bloodline." He was too busy mentally thanking every god he could think of for the new bloodline standing before him. Naruto noted the relief flooding the face of the Mizukage and his shoulders relaxed visibly. The 'kage strove to keep the glee out of his voice, but he was like a kid on his birthday and would have been bouncing on his seat in anticipation/excitement were his bones not too old to do so. "Well, what does this bloodline do?" he asked.

" Well, it has increased my strength, speed, and endurance. It give me the ability to stay underwater for hours, and an alliance with the crocodiles. It also gave me scaly skin, razor sharp claws, and VERY pointy teeth." As he spoke, he removed his hood tensing up again as his face was revealed. However, the Mizukage did not recoil in disgust or fear. Instead, his eyes widened with what appeared to be surprise and joy.

The Mizukage was thinking that Killer Croc looked intimidating and that all those additions would make him a grand shinobi! He would need some training though, but his bloodline was what made him invaluable to Mist. Grinning openly, the 'kage spoke "I will give you the genin rank and assign you to a team. I will also appoint someone to help teach you more. We want you to become the best you can be." He paused thoughtfully, then spoke again. "Your teammates will be Genji and Ichibana Your sensei will be Ozaki Nagada."

Naruto for his part was shocked. That had been very easy. His life had just been rearranged- again. He felt an enormous relief that he was not hated- at least not here- for his appearance. His cocky self reappeared and he did his version of a smirk while he thought "This is going to be interesting!"

Meanwhile the darkness of Konoha was growing with the sudden death of the Third Hokage. In his place stood a man that was the very force of it, Danzo. Wasting no time he quickly took the title of Hokage and made his rule into a dictatorship.

He was in his new office when one of his teams he sent out of the village returned. Kneeling infront of thier Hokage they waited to be called upon. " Report." Danzo orded as he continued reading one of many documents.

" Lord Hokage, as you ordered we tracked down the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." The leader started.

" And, were you successful?" Danzo asked.

" While we dealt with the Anbu one of our team members went to retrieve him. After awhile when we killed the Anbu guards we waited but they never came back. Upon searching the area where they were two things may have occurred," the leader began. " Based on what we found ether the fool had been killed with the child or he helped him escape."

Danzo was quiet for sometime before placing all off the documents back in thier respected folders. " So you lost one of the most valuable assets the village had, and possibly one our most powerful weapons!" Danzo exclaimed.

" Yes sir." He replied softer than before.

" I think it's time for all of you to be punished. GUARDS! Take them away!" He ordered his guards and they did just that. Taking the root-nin that had failed, and getting them out of Danzo's sights.

" Those damn monkeys couldn't even find the body! Now we're defenseless against the other nations, unless I figure something out." Danzo said to himself. " Perhaps it's time to take Orochimaru's offer." He then took out a pen and paper as he prepared to strengthen Konoha for the 'better'.

* * *

 **Alright so there's the first chapter, I hope all of you liked it. Now please feel free to leave constructive criticism, but please don't hate on me afterall this is my first time.**

 **Anyway I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, and I wish everyone good fortune! DivineTrinity96 is out!**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Teammates and trouble**


End file.
